After The Door Slammed Shut
by YourLogicIsFlawless1
Summary: Colette Josslyn West is your typical three year old girl but there's only one problem... she doesn't know her daddy and her daddy doesn't even know his daughter exists, what happens when Beck finds out about Colette will he come running back to Jade? Based after the episode The Worst Couple.


**Hey guys, soooo I've been writing this story and im so excited to share it with you guys, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you would like to share please PM me, reviews make me write faster Btw.**

**-YourLogicIsFlawless1**

* * *

"Mommy wake up!" Whispered a sweet familiar voice, my eyes snapped open to see Colette's face, her dark brown hair in a tangled mess and her voice sounded raspy yet still beautiful, I smiled at her as she hovered above me, her ice blue eyes staring down at me.

"Five more minutes baby!" I groaned, pulling her down and holding her tight against my chest, I lightly kissed her head, and smirked as I felt her struggle in my grip.

"Mommyyyy!" She giggled, squirming in my arms.

"Noooo! Your staying right here, I'm not letting you go" I said stubbornly.

"Does that mean I don't gotta go to school?" She exclaimed excitedly, her voice muffled, I let out a gasp and released her.

"No way! Your going to pre-school" I laughed, climbing out of bed and scooping up the tiny three year old, racing out of the door and down the stairs, my heart warming as she broke out in hysterical laughter.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked the brunette little girl as she climbed Into a high bar stool.

"I want... Chocolate Cake!" She yelled in a high pitched voice, little giggles following.

"Lettie! your voice down your gonna wake the dead! and no way, you can't eat chocolate cake for breakfast" I hushed, pulling the cupboard doors open and scanning the shelves.

"What about Cheerios, you like Cheerios" I said, pulling out a box of the cereal and pouring it into a bowl.

"Fineee" Colette sighed, blowing hair out of her face and resting her chin on her hands.

"Eat fast, we don't wanna be late for your first day at pre-school" I ordered, setting the bowl down In front of her,

"Your late for everything mommy" I heard her mutter under her breath, turning away from as she said it.

"I heard that, don't think you can't hide it from me missy!" I stated, grabbing a brush off the side and raking through her hair.

she lifted the spoon and gobbled the cereal up like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Not that fast, you'll make yourself sick!" I exclaimed, as she slowed down a little.

"Morning ladies" a male voice called from the kitchen doorway, my gay bestfriend walked towards me in his batman robe pushing me aside and cutting himself a piece of chocolate cake.

"Why does uncle Tristie get chocolate cake for breakfast!" Colette gasped in disbelief, her mouth agape.

"Because uncle Tristie is pretty cool that's why!" Tristan replied with a mouthful of chocolate cake Colette narrowed her eyes at him, her arms tightly folded.

"Tristan gets chocolate cake because he's an idiot in a batman robe who eats anything that catches his sight"

"Exactl- hey!" He whined, plunging a another forkful of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"I'm done eating mommy" said Colette, pushing the empty bowl away from her.

"Good girl Lettie" I smiled at her, kissing her temple.

* * *

I could feel the other mom's judgemental looks as I walked through the playground with Colette skipping not too far in front causing her Disney princess backpack to bounce on her back. Her long dark brown curls flowing over her shoulders.

We stopped at the entrance and I pulled her in for a hug, kissing her temple.

"Bye mommy, see you after school!" Said Colette enthusiastically, I watched as she skipped into the building, she looked so tiny compared to the other kids. I stood there staring as the door closed and a loud bell could be heard echoing through the school.

It's hard believe she's I'm pre-school now, three years ago she was a tiny premature baby lying in an incubator so fragile and delicate she couldn't breathe on her own. I found out I was pregnant four weeks after I broke up with Beck, I had the the worst morning sickness and couldn't stand up without puking I was living in my house on my own as my parents had disappeared so I called my good old friend Tristsan and bawled my eyes out to him over the phone which is pretty rare because Jade West doesn't cry, I've known Tristan since I was four and I would see his parents more than I saw my own, I'd always sleep over there when my parents were out which they usually were. But Tristan's mom and dad are multimillionaires so they bought us a beautiful house in Boston which is Tristan's home town, which I now share with Tristan and Lettie.

I exaggerated a sigh as I start up my Lexus, the sun beamed on my face so I pulled down the car mirror above my head, a small picture fell from it and landed on my lap, I smiled at it.

I was sat on a chair next to an incubator containing a tiny fragile little baby, her hand was grasped around my index finger. and I looked completely drained of energy that day, it was the scariest moment of my life.

* * *

**Flashback**

I screamed in absolute agony as Tristan wiped the sweat off my face, I was 2 months early and worried sick about my unborn baby girl, it hurt like hell as I tried to push her out.

"Okay breathe honey, just take deep slow breaths" the blonde midwife ordered, I heard her mutter something to the other midwife next to her.

"Okay Miss West, it looks like your baby has moved into the breech position" said the midwife, I squeezed Tristan's hand tightly and took a deep.

"What...are...you...talking...about!?" I screamed through pants.

"The baby is coming out butt first, we have to try and turn her quickly she needs to come out" the midwife exclaimed through my painful cries, I thought my brain was going to explode I was in that much pain... and definetly NOT the good kind.

I felt the midwife's hands on my stomach as she tried to turn my daughter, I just wanted her out so this pain would end! After a good three minutes of trying to turn her I screwed my face up as I felt her suddenly whizz around, and I felt the pressure of her head.

"Okay your baby is safely turned...lets try and push again" the midwife ordered.

"I...can't!" I gasped, as Tristan wiped more sweat off my brow.

"Your Jade West you can't do it!" said Tristan comfortingly, a slight smirk formed on my lips, but faded quickly as I felt intense pain across my stomach, I pushed with all my might and after an agonising four minutes the baby's head crowning was starting to slip out...the most painful part I read it in a baby book.

"SHIIIITTTTT! IT HURTS!" I screamed.

"It's just the crowning, push her out Jade, it'll be over soon!" Tristan demanded, stroking my hair.

And he was right, before I knew it I felt her slip out and I let out a gigantic sigh of relief, but not for long I held my breath as I listened for her cries.

But I couldn't hear anything...

My eyes filled with tears as I watched the midwifes call for doctors, I could see them placing an oxygen mask over her tiny little face.

"What is wrong with her!?" I screamed, slamming my fists on the mattress letting the tears stream down my face.

"Tell me!" I sobbed my voice cracking, I felt Tristan wrap his arms around me, my tears soaking his shirt. What was supposed to be a happy moment in life was becoming a nightmare, I watched in concern and shock as they disappear out of the room with my daughter in an incubator.

"You get back here now! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY AND WHERE YOU ARE TAKING HER!" I shrieked, but the medical staff had long disappeared, I sobbed my heart out as my life came crashing down.

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Hey I'm home, whatcha doin?" I asked Tristan in a sing song tone as he sat on the couch with his laptop.

"Nothing.." He jumped, slamming the lid down.

A smile spread across my face as I threw the car keys on the table, I slowly moved towards the blonde haired boy, launching myself at him, I laughed as we fought like children over his laptop.

"Jade stop it! It's nothing I was just looking up...potato pie...recipes!" He screeched, holding his laptop in the air and moving it every time I reached for it, I somehow managed to grab the laptop as I ran to the table opening the lid up again, and as soon as I saw what was on the screen my smile grew wider.

"A dating site huh Trist" I teased, making kissy faces at the bright red boy.

"I've been single for too long and I can take it anymore!" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't be ashamed Trist, you go for it! we need a man in this house to do all the D.I.Y and stuff, no offence" I smiled, handing him back his laptop.

"I'm pretty disappointed, I was expecting to find hardcore porn on there or something judging by your face" I laughed.

"We'll it's embarrassing, it makes me look like I'm desperate" said Tristan.

"But you are desperate aren't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" He gasped.

"Okay so you didn't just say, I've been single For too long and I can take it anymore!?" I said, immatating a manly voice.

"Grrrr!" He growled, storming up the stairs.

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off my daughters face I sat on the opposite side of the booth at inside out burger smiling like an idiot, she narrowed her ice blue eyes at me whilst stuffing her face full of fries.

"Mommy why are you smiling at me like that, you never smile and its getting creepy" she said in curiosity sipping her soda through a straw.

"I wanna know how your first day in pre-school was!" I said as if it was obvious.

"Good, I made new friends!' She giggled swinging her legs back and fourth.

"Really, tell me about em" I ordered, throwing a French fry into my mouth.

"I met Genevive and Annalise and they're twins" she said with a mouthful of fries.

"Ugh, I hate twins" I scowled, taking a sip of my soda.

"Why mommy?" Asked Colette, blowing into her straw causing the soda to fizz up.

"Because, they're just a rip off of somebody else!" I half yelled, violently taking a bite of my burger.

"What do you mean mommy?" Asked Colette her eyebrows knitting together.

"I mean, they're not original because another person looks exactly like them" I huffed, squirting ketchup on my plate.

"Uncle tristie says I look like you does that mean I'm not riginal?" She asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"No, of course not pretty baby, I said twins are not original besides you look more like your da-" I cut myself off mentally cursing myself.

"You were gonna say daddy weren't you?" She asked sweetly, running a hand through her dark brown locks.

"Noo..." I trailed off, my heart beating rapidly, she just ignored my comment and we started eating in silence for at least three minutes before Colette put down her burger and asked the question I was dreading to hear the day I found out I was pregnant.

"Where is my daddy?"

* * *

**soooooo, a Cliffie please review and let me know what you think! And PM me if you have any ideas for me.**

**-YourLogicIsFlawless1**


End file.
